Villains Wiki:Types of Villains D-F
An alphabetical listing of villains by type. D *Damned Souls: Villains who have not only died, but have also been banished to hell or similar realms. Either that or they sold their souls to the devil and/or demons in exchange for immortality *Dark Fantasy Villains: Villains from a combination of fantasy with strong horror and/or gothic elements. *Dark Form: Any manifestation of dark/evil energy. *Dark Knights: A Dark Knight is an evil or misguided knight of an army, whether it be a traditional medieval knight or a knight of a fantasy equivalent (Star Wars Sith for example). *Dark Messiah: A villain who is seen as a god or messianic figure by a significant following. *Dark Priest: A villain who takes the role of a corrupt or evil member of any religious clergy. *Deal Makers: Villains who make deals or have a penchant for bargains or gambling. The deals are generally seen as very beneficial until the person who makes the deal needs to pay up. The deal maker villain is often undone by the hero making a deal and then finding a loophole in the agreement. *Death Gods: Supernatural beings connected to death, who bring about people's demise and/or collect dead souls. *Deceased: Villains that have died and have remained dead. *Defilers: Villains that stain, vandalize or destroy an area considered as "sacred" in a religious, political or symbolic way. *Deities: Villains who are deities (gods), and villains who become deities in the course of the story. These are some of the most powerful villains of all due to their nature, and (usually) cannot be beaten unless by another deity or with magical weapons. *Delusional: A villain that believes he or she is in the right, despite his or her horrible actions, whose justifications make sense only to him or her. *Demon: A supernatural, malevolent being that possesses great power and came from Hell (or any evil-realm), and usually seek chaos. *Destroyer of Innocence: A villain who is responsible for a "loss of innocence" (such as raping/killing children, committing war crimes or ruining lives in general). *Destroyers: Villains that engage in destructive rampages, usually with very little (if any) rest between said rampages, and cannot be reasoned. *Dimwit: A villain who not often (or never) uses its head. They are also called "Idiots". *Disciplinarians: Tyrannical villains who empathizes extremely harsh punishment and enforcement of unfair laws. *Dissociative: Villains who suffer from dissociative identity disorder (or multiple personality disorder) and often adopt and switch between different personalities. *Dissolved Organizations: evil organizations that are defeated, disbanded and/or destroyed by the end of a story. *Doctors and Scientists - Villains who are practitioners in medical or scientific fields. *Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as villains in cartoons, movies, and video games. They are considered as typical villains in fairy tales. *Drug Dealers: Villains that make a living in the sale and distribution of illegal drugs. Drug Dealers are almost always criminals or crime lords. E *Egotists: Villains who are completely obsessed with themselves and usually suffer from mental illness. They should not be confused with Arrogant Villains. *Elderly: Villains who are over elderly (> 60 yo) or aged. *Elementals: Villains who command, are formed out of, or are empowered by the elements of nature. *Elitist: Villains who believe in the superiority of those with a higher social status and a greater amount of wealth. *Embezzlers: Villains who dishonestly withhold assets for the purpose of conversion (theft) of such assets by one or more individuals to whom such assets have been entrusted, to be held and/or used for other purposes. *Energy Beings: Villains that are made wholly or partly out of pure energy. Not to be confused with elemental beings. *Enforcer: A villain who enforces the will of a greater villain. Often they tend to be the right-hand of a main villain, but can also be hired muscle. *Enigmatic: Enigmatic villains are characters surrounded in mystery. They often appear out of nowhere or very suddenly. Their name, their true nature, or even their motives are unknown. *Ensemble: Villains that have many different roles and or traits due to Inconsistent Continuities *Envious: Villains who are driven or consumed with Envy. *Evil Creation: A villain that has been created by another villain. Could be a biological being (i.e. Frankenstein) or a robot. *Evil Creator: An evil being who has created another being or robot. *Evil Vs. Evil: A villain who (at least at one) point fights another villain. *Evil from the Past: A villain who was been defeated long before, either killed or made dormant, and returns for revenge. *Exploitation Villains: Villains from often extremely controversial and dealing with taboo subject matter this media often merges with horror stories, black comedies and adult entertainment; *Extortionists: Villains who force others into unfair deals usually for monetary or political gain *Extravagants: Villains who have an extravagant life-style or extravagant life-goals. *Extremists: Villains who use extreme methods or ultimate ends to pursue their well intentional goals. The opposite of Delusional, although many Extremists eventually qualify for both. F *Failure-Intolerant: A villain with little to no tolerance for failure who punishes his/her minions for their failure to do as he/she orders, most commonly by acting in rage towards them or even killing them. *Fallen Heroes: Villains who primarily were protagonists, or at least fought for the side of good before being corrupted. *Families: Groups of villains who are related through bloodline. Some families consist of villains who work together in order to accomplish certain goals. *Fanatics: Villains that are devoted to a religion or a cause to such degree, they verge upon insanity. They often believe they are doing good and therefore they can also be delusional. *Fantasy Villains: villains who exist in fantasy settings *Faux Affably Evil: Villains who appear to be Affably Evil, but with a lack of sincerity of their affable nature. Either they will feign friendliness to harm people or sound polite while torturing someone. *Female: Villains who are female. *Femme Fatale: A sexually attractive villainess who uses seduction to manipulate others. *Ferals: A villain that embrace a savage, animalistic lifestyle or belief system. *Fictional Fictional: Villains who appear within another work of fiction. They might slip into the main protagonist's world and cause havoc there or they might remain in their own respective worlds and cause trouble. *Fictionalized: Villains that were based on actual people and events, but fictionalized and exaggerated in the process. *Fighters: A villain whose power lies in their combat skills, whose primary purpose is to fight. *Flashback Villains: Villains who only appear in tales of prior events and never in actual stories. *Food: Villains who are foods (vegetables, candy, meat, etc.) *Force of Nature: Villains who are treated akin to a mysteriously unknown force rather than an individual with a distinct personality *Forgers: Villains who create forgeries, such as counterfeit money or art. Alternative it can also be used to create fake evidence to frame others. *Fragmental: villains who are fractions or parts of Multi-Beings *Friend of a Hero: A villain who at some point was friend with a hero. Not to be confused with villains that become friends with the protagonists after turning good. Gallery Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9663.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo is a Damned Soul. KDL2 Dark Matter.png|Dark Matter is an example of a Dark Form. 805771-akame ga kill 21 large 08.jpg|Esdeath is a Dark Knight. Sephiroth-crisiscore.jpg|Sephiroth is a Dark Messiah. Rodrigo Borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia is the archetypal Dark Priest. UrsulaOfficial.png|Ursula is the typical Deal Maker. Death-marvel.jpg|Lady Death is a Death God. Stephen-lang-as-col-quaritch-in-avatar.jpg|Miles Quaritch is a Defiler. Loki.jpg|Loki is a Deity. Shephard.jpg|General Shepherd is the perfect example of a Delusional villain 205220-minion large.jpg|Minion is a natural born Demon. Doomsday.png|Doomsday is a good example of a Destroyer. Magica de Spell 2017.png|Magica De Spell is a Destroyer of Innocence. GIR and Zim go to the lab.png|Zim is a Dimwit. Principal Agatha Trunchbull.jpg|Principal Agatha Trunchbull is an evil Disciplinarian. Norman-Bates-Smiling.jpg|Norman Bates is an iconic example of a Dissociative villain. Wily9.jpg|Dr. Wily is a Doctor and Scientist. The hobbit smaug 02 by jd1680a-d7c3s16.jpg|Smaug is a classic example of a Dragon. Walter White2.jpg|Walter White is a classic example of a Drug Dealer. Zanza.png|Zanza is an Egotist. Immortan.jpg|Immortan Joe is an Elderly villain. Culex.png|Culex is an Elemental. TheNapoleon.jpg|Napoleon is an Elitist. Grings Kodai.png|Grings Kodai is an Embezzler. Auditor small.png|The Auditor is an Energy Being. Radec (PSASBR).png|Mael Radec is an Enforcer. Ocelot.jpg|Revolver Ocelot is an Enigmatic villain. Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin is a good example of an Ensemble villain. Edmund.jpg|Edmund is a classic example of an Envious villain. Trjs6765678.jpg|The Terminator is an Evil Creation. Davros.png|Davros is an Evil Creator. AluHD3.png|Alucard is an example of Evil Vs. Evil. HoVOfficial.png|Herrscher of the Void is an Evil from the past. D3189-hopper.jpg|Hopper is an Extortionist. HIMPNG.png|HIM is an Extravagant villain Takatora Kureshima portrait.jpg|Takatora Kureshima is an Extremist. fletcher.png|Terence Fletcher is a villain who is Failure-Intolerant. Vader2.jpg|Darth Vader is a good example of a Fallen Hero. Sawyer Family.jpg|The Sawyer Family are an example of a Family. Fusion Zamasu Ring of Light.jpg|Zamasu is a Fanatic. Ramsay on Horseback Final Scene.JPG|Ramsay Bolton is a great example of a villain who is Faux Affably Evil. Elektra King.jpg|Elektra King is a Femme Fatale. Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps com-1746.jpg|Sharptooth is a Feral villain. 225px-Itchy.png|Itchy is an example of Fictional Fictional. Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin is an example of a Fictionalized version of a true event. MC7 Hank big.png|Hank J. Wimbleton is a Fighter. Killer tomatoes.jpg|The Killer Tomatoes are Food. The Nothing.jpg|The Nothing is a Force of Nature. Giont.png|Damon Gant is a Forger. Teridax.png|Makuta Teridax is an Fragmental villain. Cassanda (Tangled).jpg|Cassandra is a Friend of a Hero. Category:Villains by Type